wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darnassus
Continent: Kalimdor (nomitive) Darnassus is the capital city of the night elves of the Alliance. The high priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, resides in the Temple of the Moon, surrounded by other sisters of Elune. In the Cenarion Enclave, the Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm leads the Cenarion Circle, often in direct opposition to his fellow druids in Moonglade and Tyrande herself. History In the aftermath of the Third War, the night elves had to adjust to their mortal existence. Such an adjustment was far from easy, and there were many night elves who could not adjust to the prospects of aging, disease and fraily. Seeking to regain their immortality, a number of wayward druids conspired to plant a special tree that would reestablish a link between their spirits and the eternal world. With Malfurion missing, Fandral Staghelm - the leader of those who wished to plant the new World Tree - became the new Arch-Druid. In no time at all, he and his fellow druids had forged ahead and planted the great tree, Teldrassil, off the stormy coasts of northern Kalimdor. Under their care, the tree sprouted up above the clouds. Among the twilight boughs of the colossal tree, the wondrous city of Darnassus took root. However, the tree was not concecrated with nature's blessing and soon fell prey to the corruption of the Burning Legion. Now the wildlife and even the limbs of Teldrassil are tainted by a growing darkness. Terraces Darnassus is arranged in terraces on the north, east and southern sides of a central lake area. * Warrior's Terrace (area beyond and including the city gate) * The Temple Gardens (west over causeway from Warrior's Terrace) * Craftsmen's Terrace (north of Warrior's Terrace) * Tradesmen's Terrace (south of Warrior's Terrace) * The Temple of the Moon (south over causeway from Temple Gardens) * Cenarion Enclave (west of Craftsmen's Terrace) Notable Characters From her seat in the Temple of the Moon, the high priestess Tyrande Whisperwind rules with the support of her fellow priestesses of the Moon. In the Cenarion Enclave, Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm presides over his druidic compatriots, in personal opposition to the high priestess' rule. The Darnassus Sentinels are led by Elanaria, who has close ties with the trainers on Warrior's Terrace. For a complete list of characters, see List of Darnassus NPCs. Points of Interest * The Bank on the central island of the Temple Gardens. * Portal tent to Rut'theran Village to west of the Bank. * The Temple of the Moon is the home of the Sisters of Elune, the high-priestess order of the Night Elves. This is where the leader of the Night Elves, Tyrande Whisperwind can be found. * The Cenarion Enclave, where the Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm resides. * The Auction House is located in the Tradesman Terrace. * The mailbox is situated just outside the bank. The Darnassus Faction The Darnassus Faction has an "Exalted" rank. This means that if you prove yourself as a valued friend and protector of Darnassus, regardless of your race, you will be rewarded with a great boon by Tyrande Whisperwind herself! Known Faction related bonuses: * At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. * At Exalted you can purchase a tiger mount (not limited to Elves!). See the main article, Reputation, for more information. There are a few Repeatable Reputation Quests (RRQs) which raise Darnassus faction and increase reputation: * 60 Ten Commendation Signets (PvP, Repeatable) * 60 Additional Runecloth (Repeatable) * 55 Quest:Morrowgrain to Darnassus * 60 One Commendation Signet (PvP, Repeatable) * Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold (Feralas) * 48 Quest: Pristine Yeti Hide Mobs killable for Darnassus Reputation are: * Shadowprey Guardian; Limit: Honored 6000/12000 Notes, Tips, & Additional Resources * Darnassus has no direct transportation routes, unlike other cities. The Hippogryph roost and Boat pier are in Rut'theran Village. * Raedon Duskstriker has the Darnassus repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-night elven Alliance players to obtain the right to ride sabers. * Tip: If you are trying to increase your Darnassus reputation, when you hit level 44 go to Feralas. It's associated with Darnassus, and you can raise your reputation there. * Note: Parnassus was a mountain in central Greece where (according to Greek mythology) the Muses lived; known as the mythological home of music and poetry (Liakoura is the modern name of Mount Parnassus). * Due to its out-of-the-way location and lack of mage, warlock, paladin, mining, smithing engineering trainers, even a place for high-level Hunters carrying rifles to properly fill their ammo pouches discounting the Auction House, Darnassus tends to be the least populated of the Alliance cities, usually having more than 12 people there at once during an event. Yet, oddly enough, it is the most popular target for Horde sieges of the cities, despite them having to fight through Menethil Harbor, Theramore or Auberdine, as well as Rut'theran. This is likely due to the fact that the Horde players are well aware, that if they attack, no alliance players are going to care and perhaps mess up their plans. Category:Zone:Teldrassil Category:City:Darnassus Category:Cities Category:Night Elf territories Category:Factions Category:Alliance factions